1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an infrared ray observation ophthalmologic apparatus for use in ophthalmologic hospitals or the like.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, apparatuses of the non-mydriasis type in which any mydriatic is not dripped onto an eye to be examined have entered the mainstream of ophthalmoscopic apparatuses, such as retinal cameras and refractometers. Generally, an ophthalmoscopic apparatus of the non-mydriasis type utilizes infrared light to illuminate the front eye part or fundus of an eye to be examined in order to prevent the contraction of the pupil of the eye, and carry out various types of examinations.
In the above-described example of the prior art, however, even when there is turbidity in the light transmitting body of the eye to be examined and a large error occurs in the measured refraction value or flare occurs in the image of the fundus of the eye to thereby cause the quality of the image to deteriorate, there is no means for positively ascertaining the causes thereof. Also, there are known cataract cameras for photographing cataracts which cause turbidity in the crystalline lens, and crystalline lens photographing cameras, but these are directed to entirely different uses and are not versatile.